


Crimson Grin

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce is 16/17 Jerome is 20/21, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, No Sex, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in a year or so after the events of the season finale, both Jerome and Bruce develop a new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Grin

**Author's Note:**

> : I can’t explain how much I love batjokes and Valyne. Bruce is 16 and Jerome is 21 Enjoy :)

The future dark knight quietly reached the compound, only given away by the gentle sounds of raindrops on his long black coat. Crouching low behind a dumpster of the club, his most recent lead, as he had for the previous two nights. As Bruce patiently lays in wait, his mind drifts to the reason why he was here in the first place. A gut instinct that couldn’t be explained, only that he NEEDED to be here. Still, Bruce longed to break the stalemate as he waited for something he couldn’t explain. 

A guttural scream and a chilling but familiar laugh echoes through the alleyway and Bruce darts further back into the shadows. The laugh becomes more pronounced and suddenly a flash of red, black and white fills the brunets vision, followed by a menacing flash of silver. Bruce dodges the silvered arc but is caught by a firm hand on his neck as he brought into the pale moonlight.

“Brucie!” And the billionaire is struck dumb by crazed yet possessive look in Jerome’s eyes, gently trailing the scalpel across Bruce’s scar. “My favourite hostage …” He trails off affectionately, letting the blade curve softly beneath as he loosens his grips on Bruce’s neck . 

The slight sting of the blade shocks the young man out of his stupor and he attempts to sputter out, “What did he do to you?” Willing his heart to slow and his spine to straighten, Bruce looks into the eerie yet captivating green eyes with defiance. 

Jerome’s smile turns almost gleeful, “”Aww Brucie, I didn’t know you cared!”, the redhaired man continues as Bruce stumbles for a response. “Just a simple matter of life and death, Galavan turned the switch off and Strange flipped it back on. Funny isn’t it? HA HA HA”

Bruce tries to remain impassive but Jerome doesn’t take the silence well. “See .. That’s very funny…” and suddenly Bruce is once again pinned roughly to the wall, he scalpel once again against his throat. Leaning in close enough to brush his lips against his ear, he whispers menacingly to the billionaire,“Now what are you doing here? This isn’t exactly the place for a pretty boy like you.” He finishes mockingly with a seductive tone.

“I'm looking into Indian Hill and Hugo Strange” Bruce responds firmly, the same feeling of energy and alertness running through him as he had felt with while in perilous situations, the hand on his throat once again relaxes and strokes the scar thoughtfully.

The redhead is once again impressed with the younger man's impassiveness and pulls back to smile widely at his captive audience. “Good boy! Growing up into a junior detective already! And a polite one at that. There's hope for you yet Brucie.” Bruce open his mouth to demand answers but Jerome presses a finger to Bruce’s lips, ignoring his shocked look and flushed face. Soon footsteps follow and the taller man pushes Bruce into the shadows and Jerome readies his blade when Bruce jerks him back into place and pins him to the wall by his wrists as a homeless man shuffles by. The redhead drops the blade and smirks as the man disappears into the distance then breaks out of the younger man’s grip.

Bruce hauls back and punches him square in the jaw and Jerome reels back with a maniacal laugh, before recovering and retaliating in a strong blow to the gut as blood dribbles from the corner of his mouth. Stumbling back, Bruce quickly rights himself and launches at Jerome, but reacts to late and the taller man twists them around so the momentum lands both on the ground with Jerome quickly flipping them over and pinning the shorter man’s wrists while straddling his waist.

“You would've killed him!” Bruce growls out angrily and he redhead looks down impatiently, “If you want to be a detective, you have to pay better attention. HE. WAS. INTERRUPTING. US! So what else do you want to know Brucie Boy?” He finishes with a strangely happy smile. Bruce is torn, frozen with indecision and Jerome clucks his tongue impatiently. “Now the information is going to cost you!” He exclaims in a sing song voice.

Unable to stop himself, Bruce blurts out, “Who’s really in charge of Indian Hill?” looking upwards with a mix of conviction and his own brand of madness. “Hmm … All I know is that he answers to someone else.” He leans down and nuzzles the younger man’s neck affectionately and Bruce gasps softly, terrified by the feeling of warmth and excitement sparking beneath his skin. “Ask another one, I want to earn my prize.” He murmurs into the hollow of the brunettes throat, and Bruce is once again torn, but the rush and curiosity push him forward, along with feelings he couldn’t name. 

“How many of you escaped?” Jerome hums thoughtfully into Bruce’s neck before replying. “A busload, 15-20 at least.” Pulling back he licks his lips, the blood now smearing across his mouth. “Now I get my part of the bargain.” He purrs as Bruce opens his mouth to protest but is quickly silenced by a pair of soft lips against his. 

Shutting his eyes automatically, Bruce is taken aback by his own actions, opening his mouth to allow the older man access and whimpering softly when he pulls away . Expecting revulsion, Jerome is shocked by the positive response and decides to continue, smiling softly for a brief moment before sealing their lips back together. 

Getting lost in the embrace, Jerome absentmindedly lets go of one of Bruce’s wrists to tangle his fingers in the brunettes thick locks, letting him further control the kiss. After a moment of hesitation, Bruce uses his free hand to pull the redhead closer. Unable to stop the feeling of completion and excitement, Bruce gives himself to the sensation and allows himself to let go. The older man moans appreciatively as Bruce starts to respond more aggressively from underneath, slipping his tongue into the redhead’s mouth. 

Breaking off to catch their breath, Jerome whispers flirtatiously against Bruce’s lips, “Full of surprises aren't you Brucie..” He trails off, but before the brunette can respond verbally, Jerome once again claims his lips and the younger man can only pull him closer and moan beneath him instead. 

A cool hand starts to trail beneath his sweater when dual set of footsteps can be heard from down the alleyway and Bruce swears he can feel the growl more than he hears it, even before he had heard the footsteps. Jerome breaks off the kiss and pulls back to affectionately rub his thumb against Bruce’s swollen lips with an affectionate smile. Soon frowning as the footsteps get closer, Jerome hauls them both up and pushes Bruce into the darkness.”Unfortunately our ‘fun time’ has been cut short, hope to play this game with you another time.” Kissing him once more with possessive intensity before shoving him back.

“Now GO!” And despite his better judgement, Bruce takes off, running nearly 3 blocks before stopping to get his bearings. Catching his reflection in a moonlit puddle, he is met with the sight of pallored skin and a crimson grin staring back at him and laughter starts to bubble in his chest until he is left shaking in the darkness, he letter "J" carved lightly into his skin.

Standing over the bodies of two of the GCPD’s finest, Jerome walks purposely forward catching sight of moonlight breaking through the clouds and a lone bat flying across the clearing, like a beacon in the night.


End file.
